


Smut Prompt 3

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Car Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Words were: “If we get caught i’m blaming you.”





	Smut Prompt 3

Dean pushed Cas into the back seat of the Impala. 

“Come on, Cas, no one will see us here.”

Cas looked around the empty parking lot. This had started out as a simple clothes shopping trip. But of course, nothing was simple when it came to Dean. he’d gotten frisky in the changing rooms, and pulled Cas out of the store to the car. He’d pulled the Impala around to the back of the thrift store, away from the street lights and parked. Then he jumped out, ran around to the riders side and pulled Cas out of the car and towards the back seat.

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.”

Dean laughed. “We won’t get caught! Where’s your sense of adventure?”

Cas sighed, but when he looked into those green eyes, sparkling dark with lust, he couldn’t deny Dean anything. He shucked off his coat and laid down on the seat. Dean crawled over him, kissing him.

Cas put his hands on the back of Dean’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Even though he hated to admit it, this was exciting. The thrill of getting caught made his dick twitch in his pants.

Dean sucked down Cas’ throat and Cas turned his head to give Dean access. Dean’s hands found the edge of Cas’ shirt and he pulled it up. Cas sat up as much as he could to let Dean pull it off. Dean then pulled his own shirt off and kissed Cas again.

When their pants came off, Cas couldn’t believe he was laying naked, in the back seat of Baby, in a public parking lot. But when Dean licked over the head of his cock, he lost all coherent thought.

He spread his legs, letting on drape over the front seat and the other rest in the back window. Dean sucked on his cock a few more times, then pulled off and reached into the front seat. He opened the glove compartment and grabbed the ever-present lube out.

Cas laid there, glancing down to watch Dean pour lube in his hand, and then using it to lube up his cock. Cas’ own cock was hard and dripping precum onto his belly.

Dean leaned over him and kissed him while he slid his cock into Cas. Cas gasped into Dean’s mouth and grabbed Dean’s arms.

“I got you angel.”

Dean fucked in and out of Cas slowly, until they both needed more. Dean sped up, snapping his hips just the way Cas loved it. Cas was moaning and saying Dean‘s name over and over like a prayer.

Cas’ back was stuck to the leather seat and his head bumped against the door with every thrust into him that Dean made, but he didn’t notice any of it. He just was focused on Dean inside him.

The heat began in his gut. It spread out, his balls tightened and pulled up, and he came so hard he yelled. 

Dean laughed and thrust in again, coming inside Cas. Cas could feel it, just like every time, and it was just as good at the orgasm itself.

Dean fell forward on top of him and caught his breath. Cas felt every sticky part of it now. He pushed Dean off him. He peeled his back off the seat with an ‘oof!”

Dean grabbed his shirt and wiped Cas off, and shoved it under Cas’ ass to catch the cum that leaked back out of him.

“That was awesome, baby. And see? No one caught us.”

Cas frowned, but chuckled. “Good thing, too. I would have told them you were raping me if we got caught.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Like anyone would believe that, all the noise you make.”

Cas huffed. “Well anyway, can we please go back inside and pick out some clothes?”

Dean kissed him. “For you angel, anything.”

Cas grinned. “It was pretty awesome.”

Dean kissed him again. “There’s my little slut.”

Cas pulled on his pants and stuck his tongue out at Dean.

“Better be careful doing that. Just might make you use it.”

“Get out of the car, Dean.”


End file.
